Ramlak Rising
Ramlak Rising is an episode from the re-imagined series of ThunderCats. Written by Todd Casey, it originally aired on August 5, 2011. Story In the midst of Thundera’s ruins, the surviving ThunderCats hold a funeral for their fallen king Claudus. After cremating his father, Lion-O uses the Sword of Omens to carve the ThunderCats insignia in the stone base of Claudus’ destroyed statue. He then decides to seek out Mumm-Ra to avenge his father’s death. Even though Tygra and Cheetara feel that they should follow Jaga’s last order to locate the Book of Omens, they have no choice but to follow their king – Lion-O. As the trio begin their journey, two street urchins – WilyKit and WilyKat - ask to join them. The twins reveal that they are searching for the lost city of El-Dara. Despite Lion-O refusing them blankly, the two tag along. After journeying for many days across strange and tough terrain, the ThunderCats and the two urchins reach the Sand Sea, a huge ocean of sand. They get caught in a trap set by the Fishmen for a gigantic beast known as the Ramlak. Just as the Fishmen decide to eat the Cats, the Ramlak attacks their ship and everybody starts to attack the creature. Upon seeing the ThunderCats’ fighting skills against the Ramlak, the Fishmen’s captain, Koinelius Tunar is impressed and allows the Cats to join his crew. Tunar and Lion-O, who is now also filled with the same vengeful obsession as Tunar, steer the ship straight into a raging storm where the Ramlak attacks them, obliterating their ship. While Tunar continues to blindly go after the monstrous sea creature, Lion-O chooses to rescue the crew. Tunar gets dragged by the creature to his death, never to be seen again. The Ramlak resurfaces and swallows Lion-O whole. The young prince however, makes his escape by slicing open the belly of the beast with the Sword of Omens. This causes all water of the Fishmen's Oasis home that the Ramlak had drank to spill out onto the sands, recreating the Oasis for the surviving crew. Lion-O, impressed by how well WilyKit and WilyKat handled themselves in battle, allows the duo to join the ThunderCats in their journey to locate the Book of Omens. Deep in the heart of the Black Pyramid, Mumm-Ra and Grune are torturing Jaga to get him to reveal the location of the Book of Omens. When the old cleric does not give in, Mumm-Ra traps him inside a Magic Lantern, claiming that the dark and evil powers within the lantern will force Jaga to reveal the book’s location. Immediately a beam of light shoots out of the lantern, acting as pointer to the location of the Book of Omens. Characters Vehicles Locations Notable Quotes Cheetara: Jaga told us to first seek out the Book of Omens. Those were my teacher's last words to us. WilyKat: Just so you know we're not following you. WilyKit: You're just walking in front of us. Captain Cornelius: (talking about the THunderCats) The food's fighting better than you! Captain Cornelius: Do you know what it's like, Lion-O, to have everything taken from you, and replaced with rage? Trivia * The character of Captain Koinelius Tunar is clearly inspired by the literary character Captain Ahab from Herman Melville's novel "Moby Dick". The two share many similarities (see Koinelius Tunar's page for more details). Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *ThunderCats: Season 1 Book 1 *ThunderCats: Complete Series VOD *ThunderCats: Season 1 - Amazon Prime Release Episode Screenshots Screenshots - Ramlak Rising - 001.png Screenshots - Ramlak Rising - 002.png Screenshots - Ramlak Rising - 003.png Screenshots - Ramlak Rising - 004.png Screenshots - Ramlak Rising - 005.png Screenshots - Ramlak Rising - 006.png Screenshots - Ramlak Rising - 007.png Screenshots - Ramlak Rising - 008.png Screenshots - Ramlak Rising - 009.png Screenshots - Ramlak Rising - 010.png Screenshots - Ramlak Rising - 011.png Screenshots - Ramlak Rising - 012.png Screenshots - Ramlak Rising - 013.png Screenshots - Ramlak Rising - 014.png Screenshots - Ramlak Rising - 015.png Official Preview Clip Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by Todd Casey